


"It's different here."

by c0sm0



Category: Splatoon
Genre: After the deep sea metro, Amnesia, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0sm0/pseuds/c0sm0
Summary: Meanwhile, Agent Three suffers from PTSD and is weary about her self image.Agent Eight is dealing with her memory loss.Supportive (soon to be) gf's support each other.Updates once a day!





	1. Scars

"What do you mean you've _never_  had chocolate before." Three asked, sending her friend a surprised look. Eight shrugged. "They never had it down there before... I think." Eight signed to her friend. "I can't actually remember." She added.

"Oh. Yeah... Sorry, I keep forgetting the whole... Amnesia... thing." Three said, pocketing her hands. Three had thet tendency to believe that the whole thing was her fault. And— to be truthful. It was. "

Nono. It's o-k." Eight quickly signed to reassure her friend. She went to pat Eight's back, but momentarily hesitated. Three didn't like to be touched. Three would cringe or whip around. So, It usually took a lot of self control for Three not to freak out at the most simplest of things. Eight understood perfectly, however. Three had been through so much. The amount of scars on the agent was alarming to say the least. Agent Three refused to talk about how she got some of them. Three also refused to go into public anymore, now... Eight thought maybe it was because Three disliked all the looks she would get when she went out. All the scars on her pale skin, face, and tentacles. Eight also knew that Three had too many to count on her legs. Threee hated to be touched there the most. This is why Eight was so surprised Three agreed to come out with her to get some candy.

Currently, they were walking towards a simple convience store. It was about 12:00 in the morning or so... Eight didn't hear any cars or such. Maybe that's why Three agreed to leave her cave-of-a-home. "Have you ever tried... Sour patch squids?" Three asked. Three's face was momentarily lit up by an oncoming car. Then, they were back to wander in the pitch black streets. Not that Eight minded. It reminded her of home. "No." She signed; by pinching her middle and pointer finger to her thumb while shaking her head. Eight tucked a stray pink tentacle behind her ear. Three was always amazed how contrasting Eight was. Gray eyes, tan skin, pink tentacles, dark clothes. She had it all but somehow remainded stylish... "Well, we're _definitely_ _getting_  that. I can't wait to see the look on your face." Three said, smirking slightly. "Why?? I thought you said candy is sweet." Eight signed, while tilting her head in confusion.

"They are— sorta. I guess. You'll like them."Three responded, looking over her shoulder. The two of them stopped at a corner. Their only source of light was the broken stop light now. Eight just noticed that Three had covered herself up head to toe— despite the current temperature. Three was wearing a black hoodie (/her/ black hoodie. From the first splatfest she participated in.) Three had her yellow tentacles tucked into a messy bun. Three also was wearing sweatpants.

"...Are you hot in those?" Eight signed. Three looked down and reevaluated her current outfit. "No." She responded, looking over to the left.

The two of them fell silent the rest of the walk there.


	2. Candy

Eight and Three reached the convience store. Three held the door out with a flourishing bow. "After you, m'lady." Three said. Eight snorted, and rolled her eyes. She simply signed thank you to Three before entering the nearly empty store.

A deep blue Jelly stood at the counter. Eight looked around, before beginning to explore the location.

Eight had barely entered stores. She found them too overwhelming unless Three was with her. The octoling wandered over to the Icees. Curiousity got the better of her... So, she pressed a button. To her delighted surprise; A frozen concoction of frozen sugar poured out of the machine above. She looked around, before grabbing a nearby cup and poured it until the cherry Icee reached the top. 

Eventually, Three wandered her way back over to Eight.

"Well, I see you found the Icees." Three snorted. Three grabbed Eight a straw from the counter and handed her one. "Here you go. Guess I'm paying for that then, huh?" Three teased, while rolling her eyes. 

Eight nodded, before taking a long sip. The octoling practically beamed with joy. "Alright, alright. Come on. Let's get some candy before someone comes in." Three urged. Three made her way to the section of cheap candy, while Eight followed her. She was excited for more sweets. 

———  
In the end, they had gathered up $18 worth of candy. They were all sorts of variety. In reality, it was for Eight to figure out what she disliked and liked. Possibly to even regain her memories.

It had three years since Eight lost her memories when she sparred against Three and lost her memories... Sometimes, she wondered what Three had done to her in order to permanently forget who she was and what she liked. 

The thought scared her. 

What exactly was three capable of? She tried not to think about it. Three was her friend, and obviously blamed herself for the whole situation... Eight tried not to make it worst. 

They walked the rundown path to Three's apartment. Three had money. Eight knew that... Even though Three tried to hide it from her. However, Eight was observant. All those years while Three was in competitive turfs, league, and ranked added up after a while. Yet, Three chose to live in a low grade apartment and wear the same clothes. It made Eight suspect that Three didn't particularly like changes in her life.

Three unlocked the door and kicked off her shoes. Eight followed practice and took a seat at her favorite location— Three's bed. Three closed the door behind them and put the bags of candy on the foot of the bed.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Eight asked. Three nodded. "Yeah. Let me get changed." Threee responded. Three picked up a couple of clothes off the floor near her laundry basket and shuffled over to the bathroom. She closed the door. Eight decided to do the same, and changed into a shirt and some shorts. Which, unlike Three, were folded and put away. 

Once Three emerged, Eight put on a movie. Eight had a passion for the old animated movies. 

Three took a seat next to Eight and brought over the bags of candy.

"Okay. So, Sourpatch Squids first..."

____  
A/N: Some actual plot will actually start soon


	3. Dreams

Three leaned back into the plethora of pillows she had. Eight's eyes were glued to the t.v screen. However, the octoling one that Three's eyes were trained on her.

"You are staring. Again." Eight signed; Her eyes never left the movie screen. 

"No I wasn't." Three replied. 

"How did you know I signed, then." The octoling countered, looking over her shoulder with a smirk. 

"I... Was just looking— it caught my attention." Three stammered, before closing her mouth. "Okay, yeah. Whatever. You caught me again." Three grumbled.

Eight laughed. It was airy and delicate. It made Three chuckle as well.

What surprised her the most, however, is when Eight moved closer to her, offering Three her arms. Reluctantly, Three scooted closer to Eight. Eight wrapped her arms around her, pulling the inkling close to her. They lived with each other. They usually slept in the same bed. But, Eight had never...done this. 

Eight laid there for a while, staring at the movie. She wasn't really watching it.

"You are quiet." Eight signed, after a while. She picked up a box of candy, and offered it to Three. Eight had also been slurping on her cherry Icee from earlier. 

"Yeah, and you're usually asleep by now." The inkling replied, watching the credits start to roll on the movie. 

"Sugar rush?" Eight said, shrugging slightly. She reached down and picked up one of Three's tentacles. It was cut deeply towards the bottom. There were deep notches here and there in her tentacles. She ran her thumb over the cuts. It caused Three to jump in her arms. 

"H-hey. What are you doing?..." Three asked, looking up to Eight. Eight innocently shrugged, continuing her actions.

Three turned her gaze to the ground. The t.v was finished with the movie, and shut off. Eight couldn't talk now, because three couldn't see her hands. Not only that that, but Eight seemed too busy with her hands on her to sign anything. Three exhaled slowly, before taking another bite from a box of candy. Three closed her eyes and listened to Eight's heartbeat. For once, she let Eight touch her scars and lightly explore. 

Soon enough, the agent was asleep.  
————————————————————————

Light filtered in-between the blinds of the window above the bed. Three pushed herself up and glanced around. Eight was was underneath her; snoring away. Three smiled faintly, before giving Eight a pillow as a replacement. 

Three gently pulled her tentacles from Eight's grasp and stood up. She wandered to the kitchen, deciding to make them something to eat. She was in a good mood. The agent pulled out some fish, rice, with some other items. 

Three turned the stove on. Then, she set a pan on the burner. 

That's when Three's phone rang.


	4. Wars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reupload

Three thought nothing of it at the time. However, she would regret ever picking the phone. 

"Hello?" She asked, putting the phone between her ear and her shoulder. She began to put water and rice in the pan. 

"Hey. It's Four." The girl said, from the other side of the phone. 

"Hey Four. Everything alright?" The agent asked, beginning to fillet the fish. 

"Yeah, yeah... I guess. So, anyways... What are you and Eight doing tonight?" Four asked. Four sounded far from the phone. 

"We were going to chill out at home. Probably watch some more movies—" three began, before interrupting herself with a yawn. Three put the phone on speaker. 

"Hmm... Okay. Well, there's this uhh Splatoween masquerade ball. Did you guys maybe uhh want to maybe come with me to it." Four asked. Three heard some nervous tapping on the line.

"I don't know, Four. Dancing and...Dresses and such aren't really my thing." Three replied, looking at her legs. 

"You could wear a suit?" Four offered. She sounded hopeful. 

"I don't know.— Why are you even asking? You've never been interested in dances." 

"Uh. Well... Marie is going to be there. So." Four replied, quickly clearing her throat.

"Oh ho ho. Look at you." Three teased, setting the pan off to the side of the stove. She turned the burner off. "Callie's not gonna' be there?" Three added. 

"Shut it. And No. She isn't... Me and Marie just wanted to... Hang out... Alone. Together... I mean, like, this is the only time she can go into public without being ambushed— Like, with a mask, I mean." Four said. More nervous tapping. 

"I'll tell Eight. I'm sure she's going to convince me somehow. I'll let you know soon. Bye." Three said. She moved the phone from her shoulder to her hand. 

"Bye." Four replied. There was a soft /click/ and then the dial tone. 

——

Three plated the food and headed over to the bed. Eight was wide awake, laying on her stomach. "Hi." She signed. 

"Hi. I made you breakfast." Three said, setting a plate by Eight. Eight pushed herself up and smiled. 

"Thank you, Three." She signed. She used Three's sign name. A sign name is is a special sign that is used to uniquely identify a person, just like an actual name. Three's sign name was simple. The sign "3" over Eight's heart. 

It had a tendency to make her blush.

Three took a seat, before clearing her throat. "Did you hear the phone call?..." Three asked, tilting her head slightly. 

"Yes."

"Did you want to go?" Three asked, picking up a fork and beginning to eat. 

"Yes, please." Eight signed again. She perked up right away. She picking up her food. "When is it?" She signed. 

"I don't know. Probably either tonight or tomorrow." Three answered through a mouthful.

Eight practically jumped. "Can we go dress shopping??" She signed, leaning forward.

"Dress shopping?? Really? Uh. Yeah, sure." Three said, before quickly taking another bite. Her eyebrows were furrowed. 

"You do not want to go?" Eight signed. Obviously, she tried to hide her disappointment. However, it did not hide well. 

"No no, I want to go. We can go tonight, if you would like." The inkling replied, finishing off her fish. Three handed Eight the rest of her rice. Who, was already finished. 

"Hell yes." Eight signed. Three wasn't sure if it was because she was excited about dress shopping or the rice. Probably both. 

Three snorted and got up. She picked up a long sleeved shirt off the ground and some black jeans by her laundry basket, before heading into the bathroom to change. Eight stretched, before standing as well. Eight walked to her dresser and picked up a blue, long sleeved, crop top and some black pants. Eight quickly changed while Three was in the bathroom. 

Once Eight and Three were finished getting changed, Three put on her sneskers while Eight put on her boots. Three grabbed her house key and wallet, before stuffing them in her messenger bag. Then, the two of them headed out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reupload


	5. Dresses

The two gals walked to the nearest bus stop. The weather was partly cloudy. It was cold out. Three could smell the salt from the nearby ocean in the air. 

"I want a butterfly mask." Eight signed, out of the blue. The octoling signed butterfly, before moving the sign to her face— representing the mask. 

"I can see you wearing that. I think... I want a bird one. Like, a raven.. Yea. A raven or crow." Three said, sitting on the bench for the bus.

"That is so typical for you." Eight signed with a short. "You are e-d-g-e-y." She continued. 

"Um, no, I'm not. Birds are awesome." Three said, rolling her eyes. Eight chuckled, before standing up and mocking Three. 

Eight wrapped her arm over herself— intimating a cape. "I am Three. I wore a torn cape for a whole year and refused to buy a new one because I thought it looked cool." She mocked, before sticking out her tongue. 

"You should get devil horns instead. You know why? Because you're an assh-" Three began, but was interrupted once she spotted the bus. Three stood up. 

"What were you going to say?" 

"Nothing."

——

Three sat in the back of the bus, drawing her limbs close to her. Three unknowingly hid her tentacles from sight. Three never knew what she did.

Eight however, always noticed. She, after all, paid close attention to body movements. She noticed everytime Three cringed, frown, hid her arms, pull her hair back, and tense up. Eight felt like it was her responsibility to keep Three comfortable in public.

"You look very pretty today." Eight signed to Three, giving her a bright smile. 

Three blinked, smiled slightly, and quickly looked outside. Her hands stopped fidgeting with her tentacles. "Thanks..." Three mumbled, folding her hands. 

Mission accomplished.

——

It was about an hour drive to the mall. The bus had smelled of old saltwater. While the two of them got off the bus; They saw an angry group of octolings board the bus. They held signs in a language Three couldn't understand. The agent furrowed her brows. Eight looked concerned for about a second. Then, her facial expression changed and tugged Three off the bus. 

It was crowded. "God..." Three mumbled, walking towards the entrance. She pocketed her hands. Eight followed, eagerly bouncing in her steps.

They walked to a store named "Fresh Dress". Wich was located by the front of the store. 

There were rows upon rows of dresses and accessories. Not to mention suites. The walls were tall with white, hanging, Led lights hanging fron the ceiling.  
Eight immediately dragged Three over to the flashy and sparkly Dresses. Three let her browse for a while. In the end, Eight picked out three dresses. A black sequence dress. It was a two piece that connected in the back; exposing the midriff. The second dress was a red. It had sparkly fabric intertwined red. It came up to about her knees and had a sweetheart cut. The third one was just a simple fabric dress with a beaded necklace. 

Eight tried them all on in the dressing room near the back. She came out with the two piece dress last. Eight spun with a flourish with the long skirt/dress flowing around her. 

"You should get that one." Three chirped in, leaning forward in her seat to get a closer look. A smile was plastered on her face. 

"Yes. You like?" Eight signed, putting a hand on on her (own) hip. Eight stared down at Three with a small, mischievous, smirk. 

"I think I do." Three said, grinning some more.

Eight inched closer, and placed a finger on Eight's chin. She urged Eight to look up, before quickly withdrawing her finger away. Three looked like a deer in the headlights at the slight touch on her chin. She was completely frozen.

Eight wasn't sure to laugh at Three's reaction or to be concerned. So, with that, she backed off and went to get changed into her regular clothes.

——

Once Eight got out, she walked over Three. The Inkling before her looked a little better.  
"Your turn." She signed. The dress for Eight was folded on Eight's forearm. 

"I don't know Eight...I kind of don't want to wear dresses." Three said, looking to the side. Three's eyebrows were folded again. 

"Suit?" Eight signed. 

"...No..." Three mumbled; shaking her head. 

"I will get a pretty dress you will like." The octoling signed. "you are pretty. You will look great." Eight signed on, giving Three a soft smile and a thumbs up.

Three sighed and crossed her arms. "Okay, okay." She grumbled.

Eight grabbed Three's hand; pulling her off the seat and into the dress isles. "What color?" Eight asked, while looking bover her shoulder at her friend.

"Green. Or black. I like both." Three said, gently squeezing her friend's hand.

Eight pulled away, leaving Three by the shoe isles. "O-k. You stay while I look for dresses for you." Eight signed.

"Why can't I come?" Three asked. Three moved her hands to her hips. Her lip jutted out. Three was pouting.

Eight laughed. "You are too judgemental about yourself. I will pick for you." Eight signed. She then left Three to her own devices.

——  
Eight came back about a half an hour later, while holding Three's new dress behind her back. "you can not look." She ordered. 

"But... I'm paying." Three countered. 

"Do not look." Eight repeated. This time sterner. 

Reluctantly again, Three agreed. Three then led Eight to the register and gave her some money to pay for their Dresses.


	6. Ready?

Tonight was the night that Three had been dreading the last couple of days.

The night of the Splatoween Masquerade. 

Three was currently located in the bathroom. Her eyes were fixed on a white clothing bag with the company logo; "Fresh Dress" in cursive. Three took a deep breath and pulled out the dress in the bag. She trusted Eight but...

The dress was a baby green. It reminded her of fresh grass or leaves. The dress was strapless and had a simple sweetheart cut. It cinched where the hips would be and flowed out. Almost like a skirt. The length came down to her knees. 

Three frowned deeply. The dress was beautiful... Too pretty for her own appearance. She looked down at her lower calfs.

She was sure Eight had purposely picked up something that showed her legs. After all the countless battles Three had faced— wearing a dress would be her greatest battle yet. 

Slowly but surely, Three pulled on her dress. ... Way to show off her body. There was a soft knock on the door of the bathroom. 

"Sorry, give me a couple seconds." She said; assuming it was Eight. She tugged on her shoes and opened the door. 

Eight clapped with Glee. "You are so pretty!" She signed while giggling. 

"I guess... I like the color at least." Three replied, looking at the green dress. She looked back at Eight. Eight was wearing two piece dress that connected in the back. It was black. It showed off her gray eyes. Three walked over to her dresser and picked up a gray jacket. Three began to pull it on. But, a pair of hands stopped her. 

Eight turned Three by the shoulders to face her. "No." Eight signed. 

"W-what?" Three asked. 

Eight took the jacket from her hand and tossed it on the bed. "It is not cold. You do not need it. Do not try to cover your self. You are very beautiful." Eight signed, before grabbing ahold of one of Three's hands in her own.

"Ok..." The inkling replied, casting her eyes down. Eight handed her a hand painted mask. It was a green bird mask. "Is this mine?" Three asked; already beginning to put it on. 

"Yes. I painted them yesterday while you were at the store." Eight said, pulling out her own mask. It was a black and gray butterfly with pink highlights. "I have never painted before. I think I will do it more. It was fun." Eight continued. 

"You've never painted before? This is very pretty for your first try. Are you sure you've never painted before?..." Three asked while observing the delicate strokes on the mask. 

Eight thought about it, before shrugging. She frowned. "Feels familiar... I am not sure." She signed, looking over to the wall.

This time, it was Three that squeezed her hand. "It's o-k." Three said, understandingly. Eight smiled softly. "Hey can I tell you something?" Three asked, her voice was gentle. 

"Yes." Eight replied. 

"I think we should—" Three began to speak, but what was cut off by a knock on the door. "Oh, it's Four and Marie." Three mumbled. Three pulled away and made her to the door.

Eight was confused. Why did Three just look at her that way? She had looked so... hopeful. So... Soft. 

Three opened the door. "Oh, wow." Marie announced, staring at Three. Marie was wearing a green dress that came down to legs. It hugged her body and had a simple cut. Marie wore a green cat mask.

'I never thought you would wear a dress!" Four announced. She wore a yellow dress. Four looked like a living princess with her puffy skirt bottom. Four had been wearing a simple matching yellow mask. Unlike the others, it was a not an animal mask.

It was around 5:00 pm. The masquerade started in an hour and a half. "Eight picked it out." Three replied, glancing over her shoulder. The octoling waved slightly at the two and made her way towards the others. "Hello. You booth are pretty." She signed with a smile. 

"She said you looked pretty." Three translated. Three then grabbed her handbag and walked back. 

"Let's get going."


End file.
